Nigrissima nocte lux clarissima lucebit
by Leliel night seeker
Summary: Again he concentrated on the envelope in front of him and tore it open. He went over the first line and dropped the letter. „No", he moaned and covered his face with his hands.Elijah stepped closer to his brother and picked up the letter. He froze and then read aloud.„In silent sorrow. We re saying goodbye to Liz Forbes."
1. In the darkest night

„Niklaus", Elijah called and entered the living room.

Klaus sat there together with Marcel and Kol and waved his glass of bourbon with a smile.

Rebekah and Hayley stood with Freya and Hope at the open patio door and turned to the calling original.

Finally, there was peace between them.

Klaus lifted his head and saw the dead serious expression on his brother´s face.

„What is it, Elijah?", he asked suspiciously. The older original lifted the letter in his hand.

„A letter from the Forbes family", Elijah explained.

„Well, what does your hottie want from you?", grinned Kol.

Klaus had jumped immediately and seized the letter. He looked around.

Rebecca and Hayley looked suspiciously. Kol grinned inside himself and Marcel and Freya stared at him curiously.

Again he concentrated on the envelope in front of him and tore it open. He went over the first line and dropped the letter.

„No", he moaned and covered his face with his hands.

Elijah stepped closer to his brother and picked up the letter.

He froze and then read aloud.

„In silent sorrow. We´re saying goodbye to Liz Forbes. The memorial service will take place on February 12th at 10:00 am."

„What?", it sounded choking from Rebekah. „No, it can´t be."

„Bekah?" Elijah asked and looking at her with concern. Klaus hasn´t move at all and stared at the ground. „Liz was….she was always good to me", it came quietly from the original blonde.

Elijah looked down again. Affected silence spread.

Then he discovered another paper in the envelope. Slowly he unfold it. This was handwritten.

Again he began to read aloud.

„ _I honestly don´t know why I´m writing this letter. You left mystic falls and I don´t think this small town is a reason to visit. My mother did everything to protect this city and treated everyone with respect and kindness. But perhaps the thought that you will always be a part of this city calms me down. The way she was. Perhaps the thought that a part of this city will live forever calms me down. I don´t expect you to guys to come. I don´t mind if you do. I just want you to know there´s not going to be any sneaky plan. Anyone who should try will personally receive a dagger from me._

 _It´s my mother´s day. The day to say goodbye. We all have our faults, our feuds. But especially in such times this should be of secondary importance. And above all, I want to confess one big mistake I made myself. I took it all for granted. And it makes me think. Most of all, I regret taking down a promise out of fear. And I hope to be able to undo it. I know I'm not entitled to it, but Klaus? I could need a friend._

 _Caroline_

Slowly the oldest Mikaelson looked up. Hayley and Freya stared shocked to the ground. Rebekah held on sobbingly to Marcel, who had his arms tightly wrapped around her. Kol saw concerned in the room around and Klaus? Klaus looked completely confused.

"What promise?" Elijah asked his brother. The hybrid raised its head and replied: "Nothing more. I'll go. What about you guys?"

They decided to drive. Hayley would stay in New Orleans with Hope. The rest of you would travel to say goodbye to Liz Forbes. Marcel didn't leave Rebekah's side. She was really badly affected by the Sheriff's death.

Now they stood here. In the back row all Mikaelson´s paid their respects to Liz Forbes.

They heard Damon's speech and Klaus could only agree with him. Caroline was extraordinary and full of light and so it was her mother.

Rebekah cried softly on Marcel's shoulder and mourned for the only woman who had well received her and never condemned her for what she was and what she had done.

After Liz was laid to rest, the ancient vampires approached Caroline.

She was still standing at her mother's grave with her friends and stared away.

Elijah cleared his throat first and slowly approached the group. Everyone looked up except the blond baby vampire. Her friends stared hatefully at their enemies but no one moved. Caroline's words were in the air. Gradually, each of the Mikaelson´s went forward and expressed their condolences. Caroline continued to stare to the ground and thanked each one quietly.

Finally Klaus stepped forward and cleared his throat quietly. As if she had waited for a sign from him, Care looked up. Their eyes met for a short moment before she fell into Klaus' arms and cried bitterly.

Everyone looked at this picture with different feelings. Caroline's friends were surprised because their friend hadn't allowed any emotion for days and especially with the hybrid she allowed it.

He lifted his light in his arms and carried her away from the scene. He whispered softly to her: "Shall I take you away from here?", but she shook her head on his shoulder and stammered between the sobs: "No, no, it's okay. Give me one second. The day is not over yet I have to go to the grill".

He pressed her tighter and kissed her forehead.


	2. will shine the brightest light

Later that evening, when Caroline tried to switch off her feelings, it turned out differently than expected.  
Apparently Elena hadn't come alone but everyone else was at the door. Elena was just a harbinger.

Elena shouted "Caroline no! Stefan, she's trying to shut it down. " At the same time Stefan, Damon and all the originals stormed into the room.

Care stared around the room full of hatred. "Go away", she shouted out loud but nobody moved.

Stefan approached her with raised arms. But she resigned. "Caroline… ", Stefan began.  
But she stepped further back and shouted aloud: "Not". "Don't do that, Blondie," Damon advised.

"Why not?" Care asked, "You said it would only get worse. I can't do this. Not my mum. My mum who died even faster because I gave her my blood. I can't do this anymore. "

The three of them tried to convince Caroline but she kept slipping away and struggled with everything she had.  
The Mikaelson´s deliberately held back. If someone could convince Caroline Forbes then probably her friends.

But it seemed hopeless. She slipped further into the darkness.  
And as her switch tipped, Klaus flashed forward and wrapped her face with his hands.  
Care looked down. She couldn't look at him.

Even if she had never admitted it to herself, he was the one in the room who could convince her.

"Look at me," Klaus spoke softly. The room was now in dead silent.  
"No," Caroline breathed and tried to move further back.  
But Klaus didn´t let her and once again said emphatically: "Look at me, Caroline".

The blonde vampire fought herself.  
She tried to find the much needed switch in herself to escape the pain.  
But she was aware of the hands on her cheeks and the peace that this contact brought with her. His smell brought her peace.

Slowly she looked up. Green met blue. "Don't do it," said the original hybrid. "Why not?" Care asked quietly.  
"Because you would regret it," came the prompt answer. "I can't do this. I can't make it," she stammered quietly.

"But you can do Caroline," he said again emphatically. "How do you know?" was the silent question.

Klaus looked around the room and met her eyes again. "I'll tell you. Even in front of your fucking friends and if even one word leaves this room her death will be a redemption," he warned quietly and heard only approving murmurs in the background.  
Caroline just snorted. Klaus smiled slightly.

"I've told you before," he began. "You are beautiful and strong and full of light. If anyone can shine in this darkness, it's you. "

It was like they were suddenly alone in the room. Both ignored the curious looks of his family and her friends.

"You are strong Caroline and I know this pain can't be compared to anything but you will make it and live on and one day be happy again.  
Then when the memories won't hurt so much you'll find your smile again.  
So breathe against the pain. And it's gonna get less every day. "

"How?" Care asked. Tears came to her eyes.

"Well," Klaus said, "I'll remind you every day if it is necessary.  
Because you can do anything. And if you think you can't.  
Remember that you've managed to get a man who abhors emotions to show kindness.  
And remember that you have made the mightiest creature on earth love you. "

Her breath stagnated. Behind her, she heard several people gasp.  
But none of them counted.

Only the man before her counted.  
The man she'd met as a monster.  
She had to evade to suppress the burgeoning emotions.  
The man who wouldn't even admit feelings under torture.

The man, Klaus, who confessed his love for her.

She slumped against him and he held her in his strong arms. Arms that had always sheltered her.

That evening certainly hadn't cured her. And the pain wouldn't go away so fast either. There would be many ups and downs ahead of her, including a child in New Orleans. But one thing Caroline was sure of when she lay in bed with Klaus that night. That bed he stood at many years ago and told her about the beauty of the world and gave her a reason to live.  
They would get through it together and whenever it was necessary Klaus would remind her what it meant to be his light.

And with a last look at her mother's letter Elena had given her that night, she could finally admit to herself that she had loved the man at her side for years. Strong arms held her as she slipped into dreamland and met her mother's smiling face.

 _My beloved Caroline,_

 _If you read these lines I can't be with you anymore. But you know, it's not that bad. I've had a full life and I'm so proud of you and love you more than you know._

 _Never doubt it. You've become the woman I've always hoped for. You are strong and self-confident and you will go your way._

 _While I'm writing this letter, you and Stefan are preparing the house for me. I know by now that my efforts are in vain. Because you can't love Stefan. That's not a problem because it was just my fear that you'd be alone when I was gone, so I drove you together._

 _But we both know you'll never be alone. And I know as well as you do, even if you would never admit that there is already someone who owns your heart._

 _You can deny it all you want. But I've seen your eyes. Even when you cursed him. You were shining like a beacon._

 _Klaus may not be the man we wished for you. But he made you happy, honey. And no matter how many problems he caused (even though I can't approve of that) he gave you peace and security like none of us could._

 _You still can't admit it to yourself. I bet you're looking at that letter with horror. But when you realize that you don't know what to do and none of your friends can help you, I ask you, Caroline, to go to him. I noticed his looks too, and I'm sure he loves you._

 _I will always be by your side watching over you. And never doubt that I love you and am infinitely proud of you no matter which way you go, which man you will love and which decisions you will make in life. Cause you're the daughter of the sheriff of mystic falls, don't you ever forget that._

 _With love, mom._

 _ **~ Nigrissima nocte lux clarissima lucebit~**_

 _ **In the darkest night will shine the brightest light.**_


End file.
